iCarly's the Word
by DivergentVampireTributeWitch
Summary: If you like iCarly and songs from Grease, then this story is for you! And iCarly askes the gang and their friends to sing Summer Nights. but when Freddie doesn't get the part of Danny, his anger comes out in song. Summary sucks, better story :  GO SEDDIE!


**iDon't own anything**

"**I'm Carly."**

"**I'm Sam."**

"**I'm Shane."**

"**I'm Ashley."**

"**I'm Spencer."**

"**I'm Tasha."**

"**I'm Gibby."**

"**I'm Wendy."**

"**I'm Brad."**

"**And I'm Freddie."** He said as he squeezed in between Sam and Shane. No one got the point of that except Brad and Carly. Freddie didn't Shane to get near Sam so he slid in between them.

"**And tonight of iCarly edwardfantimes1 has sent us a dare for iCarly. We have to sing and dance to Summer Nights from the movie Grease."** Wendy said

"**So… If you're wondering who we play… I'm Sandy."** Sam said with a smile.

"**I'm Rizzo."** Said Carly.

"And Wendy plays Marty, Gibby is Putzie, Freddie is Kenickie, Shane is Danny, Tasha is Jan, Ashley is Frenchy, Brad is Sonny, and I Spencer, is Doody."

**Guppy** pressed play and the music started.

**Shane **_**walks by Sam and to the Thunderbirds**__: _Summer lovin' had me a blast.

**Sam **_**who walks by the Pink Ladies:**_Summer lovin' happened so fast.

**Shane:** I met a girl crazy for me.

**Sam:** Met a boy cute as can be.

**Shane and Sam**: Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights.

**Everyone**: Well uh-huh. Well uh-huh… (Etc…)

**Thunderbirds:** Tell me more, tell me more

**Spencer**: Did you get very far?

**Pink Ladies**: Tell me more, tell me more

**Wendy**: Like does he have a car?

**Everyone**: uh-, uh-huh, uh-huh (Etc…)

**Shane**: She swam by me, she got a cramp.

**Sam**: He ran by me, got my suit damp.

**Shane**: I saved her life, she nearly drowned.

**Sam**: He showed off splashing around.

**Shane and Sam:** Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-huh those summer nights

**Everyone**: Well uh-huh. Well uh-huh… (Etc…)

**Pink Ladies**: Tell me more, tell me more

**Ashley**: Was it love at first sight?

**Thunderbirds**: Tell me more, tell me more

Freddie _(whose very angry Shane was Danny, and not him decided to change the words, which was un-called for. Then everyone started to follow his lead.)_ You know I'd put up a fight

**Everyone**: uh-, uh-huh, uh-huh (Etc…)

**Shane** _looks angry with Freddie: _I took her bowling in the arcade.

**Sam**: Then he told me, he got held back a grade.

**Shane**: We made out under the dock.

**Sam**: It was bad, I went into shock.

**Shane and Sam**: Summer fling; don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights.

**Everyone**: Well uh-huh. Well uh-huh… (Etc…)

**Thunderbirds**: Tell me more, tell me more

**Gibby**: But you don't gotta brag.

**Pink Ladies**: Tell me more, tell me more

**Carly**: He sounds like an old bag.

**Everyone**: Shoe bop-bop (Etc…) YEAH!

**Sam**: He got friendly, not liked I planned

**Shane**: She got friendly, down in the sand.

**Sam**: He wasn't sweet, acted like he's 13

**Shane**: And she looked good, if you know what I mean.

**Shane and Sam**: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights

**Everyone**: woo, woo, woo (Etc…)

**Pink Ladies**: Tell me more, tell me more

**Tasha**: How much moose did he buy?

**Thunderbirds**: Tell me more, tell me more

**Brad**: Did she make you cry?

**Sam**: It turned colder that's where it ends.

**Shane**: So I told her we should be friends.

**Sam**: Then he spoke words I don't know.

**Shane**: So I told her I must go.

**Shane and Sam**: Summer dreams ripped at the seams. But oh. Those summer nights.

**Everyone**: Don't tell me more, don't tell me more.

"**Well edwardfantimes1 that was our rendition of Summer Nights. Thank you for suggesting that. And thank YOU Freddie for mixing it up."** Carly said.

"Why did you do that man? It was perfect until you changed it up. Why man, why?" Shane said

"I thought I'd be funny."

"Freddie's line was… oh, he wasn't trying to make it funny. He was jealous." Gibby said.

"**Didn't you hear Freddie's line?"** Carly asked Sam

"Well yeah, but…"

"**And did you not** see he could've stood by Spencer when introducing himself. Instead he wedged himself in between you and Shane." Wendy said.

_**Freddie looked down embarrassed.**_

"Freddie? Why would you do that?"

"Well, I kinda like you." Sam looked at him.

"Well, I-I love you." She kissed him for a moment then left the studio.

All of the sudden Spencer asked, "Are we still rolling?" 


End file.
